Those Little Moments
by J.R.Westmore
Summary: A series of one shots showing a few moments of different characters just before important events in or at the end of their lives. Example: first kiss, Hogwarts Graduation, Death, etc. Rating subject to change. More in profile.
1. Lily Evans: Before the Green Flash NEW

**A/N****: Here it is, new and improved. People really hated this chapter, so I fixed it, many thanks to Sapphire at Dawn for her review! I couldn't have done this without you! **

**Disclaimer: If you find anything recognisable, it's because I don't own it. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Lily Evans: Before the Flash of Green**

I smiled as I sent the owl away with the letter for Sirius. It had been so long since I had seen him, and I missed him dearly. I knew he'd write back as soon as possible, but receiving letters just wasn't the same as seeing him and talking to him in person. One could not hear a voice or a laugh through letters written in quill. I'd been so disappointed when he changed his mind about being our secret keeper. I'd always liked Remus the most out of James' friends, but Sirius was the one that made me laugh the most. I could use a laugh now. James is a wonderful husband and I love him, but since we had Harry life just isn't as fun. We had to go into hiding because Voldemort is after Harry. Well, it's a possibility anyways.

The prophecy could have meant Alice and Frank's son, Neville, as well, but Dumbledore seems to think that Voldemort will come after us. It's kind of funny, actually; in school, after fifth year, Alice and I were inseparable! We did everything together, and after school, we got married in the same week and we both had sons around the same time. They even both had dark hair! Now, both of our sons are in danger because of the same criminal. Alice is another person who I dearly miss. She had to go into hiding right after Neville was born as well, and even my owls can't find her. We friends before sixth year too, of course, but back then I spent most of my time with Severus.

I refuse to say it out loud, but of all the people I miss, I miss Severus the most. After he called me that dreadful word back in fifth year, I never spoke to him again, and now I wish I had. Maybe James would have warmed up to him, as I did to Sirius. Probably not, but a girl can dream. He was my best friend from the time I was nine years old, and I let one little word get in the way of that friendship. He apologized every time he saw me for months. Maybe even years, but I wouldn't know: The words got quieter and quieter every time he said them. I might have forgiven him, if hadn't spent all of his time with those wretched people who are now, as I had expected, death eaters. The worst part is that I can't even write to him, because joined that sadistic, murderous, power-hungry git too. If Voldemort found out he was friends with a muggle born (and one he wants to kill, no less!) it would put Severus in just as much danger as James and I!

I pushed all thoughts of my old friends out of my mind. No need to depress myself. I finished cleaning up the kitchen and went to join my husband and son in the living room. Harry was once again playing on the new toy broomstick Sirius had sent for his birthday while James levitated a tiny little ball, making it dart around the room. Harry caught the ball in an impressively sharp turn, which worried me that he might fall off his broom!

"He'll be a great seeker one day!" James said proudly, "Just like his daddy!" I smiled and sat next to my husband.

"He'd give even you a run for your money!" I said proudly and teasingly. James laughed and tossed his wand to the side. We sat there for a while, watching Harry on his toy broom, not really thinking about anything in particular.

I heard footsteps outside my house, unusually close. No one was supposed to be able to get this close except for my family and Peter Pettigrew, but all of my family was in the house already, and the footsteps were too light to belong to Pettigrew. His footsteps were heavy and clumsy, where as the footsteps I hear now are light and graceful. Looking over at James, I can tell that he noticed them too. As the doorknob turned and we realised who was at our door, our eyes widened in fear.

"Lily, go! Take Harry and go, I'll hold him off!" James demanded. Usually I won't stand for being ordered around, but this was a matter of life and death, not only for me, but for my son, as well. I must protect my son, even if it means leaving my husband to his doom.

I had to get out of there. The door is blocked by Voldemort, so I can't run that way. My first instinct is to run upstairs. I ran with all my might, my son held tight in my arms. I'm half way up the stairs when I realise how stupid this was. Why didn't I run through the kitchen to the back door? I look behind me to see it's too late to change course now, Voldemort was blocking the way to the kitchen. I continue my run up the stairs, time seeming to slow down with every step I took. As I reach the top of the stairs, the thought comes to me: Apparition. No, I'm too nervous and scared. I can't concentrate properly; Harry or I could be splinched.

James had been yelling at Voldemort all this time, but I didn't hear. My ears only started working again in time to hear the worst things I'd hear in my entire life, even if I got through this.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed, and I heard a week *THUD* and I knew my husband had just fallen to the ground, dead.

I let out a scream of horror as I shut the nursery room door behind me. I don't remember walking here from the top of the stairs, but I don't care. James, my husband James, is dead. We could have had a wonderful life with Harry. We could have seen him grow up, become a wizard, make friends. One day, he could have brought home a girlfriend, and we would love her. We could have been at his wedding, and I would have cried, like I am now, because my little boy was all grown up and leaving us.

The door burst open and I realised I had placed Harry in his crib, and I was staring at him, my tears falling from my face onto his.

I turned to face Voldemort, hatred, defiance and fear taking over my emotions.

"Step aside, Lily" He said coldly.

"No! No, I won't let you kill him!" I screamed at him, spreading my arms wide as though I could stop Voldemort harming him simply by standing in the way.

"You don't have to die, Lily. Just step aside. Give me the boy, and you may live." He tried to persuade me. I contemplated this for a split second, and hated myself for it.

"NEVER!" I screamed not only at him, but at the part of me that wanted to step aside.

"This is your last chance! _Step aside_ or I shall kill you both!"

"NO! Please, no! Take me! Take me instead! Please! Kill me, but leave my Harry alone. Please!" I begged.

"Stupid girl," he laughed, "I will kill you both, or I will kill only him. But I _will_ kill the boy! You're pleading and self-sacrifice cannot save him!"

"Then you must kill us both! I will _not_ step aside to watch you murder my son!" I told him forcefully.

"Very well, you've made your choice. Severus will be so angry with me; so disappointed." I gasped as I realised the meaning of his words. Severus had asked the evil man to spare my life. Severus, who would have done anything for me in school, was now asking favours of the most evil wizard ever to live, so I would not have to die. Voldemort laughed.

"I suppose, if he tries anything…stupid… he is as disposable as you and your husband." He hissed, effectively making me murderously angry… Where was my wand? Not with me.

Voldemort raised his wand, and I was suddenly filled with fear for myself and my son.

"HARRY!" I screamed, as though if I said it with enough fear and passion, he would be transported somewhere safe, but of course such a thing is impossible.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green.

**A/N:**** So, this was fun! A little depressing, but fun!**

**If I get enough reviews, I'll do a series of "Final thoughts." They won't all be death, some of them will be before a first kiss, Hogwarts graduation, before committing a murder, etc… If you have requests or suggestions, leave them in the review!**

**Love,**

**Jaime R. Westmore**


	2. Bellatrix Black: Tortured soul

**A/N: Took me a while, but here is chapter 2! This was written for the 25 characters challenge at HPFC, for lack of other inspiration. Thank you VERY much to nightshadow and iluvpercyjackson for your reviews on chapter 1!**

**Nightshadow: It was supposed to say K plus, but the plus didn't show up. I don't think it's quite so graphic as to merit a T, at least not yet, but I'll change it if I feel it gets too intense for the little ones.**

**Iluvpercyjackson: Well, if you're still reading this, I tried! Honestly I did! I hope you like this chapter! That goes for everyone else too, of course!**

**Bellatrix Black: Tortured Soul**

"La, la, la-la-la, la."

I sang to myself, too quiet to be heard by anyone else. I don't know why I'm singing. I'm on my way to go torture some poor fool for going against the Dark Lord. That's not exactly a pleasant thought, yet it makes me sing. Maybe I'm nervous – after all, I've never used an unforgivable before. But tonight, I must. I must, because the Dark Lord is not impressed by cowards, or by emotions, or sympathy. He is impressed by ruthlessness, emotionlessness, fearlessness, and sometimes by insanity. I must impress the Dark Lord, for if I do not, he will kill me, and I will never be his favorite, as I long so badly to be.

"He's here." Rodolphus tells me, as he peers around a corner into an alleyway.

"Good," Bartemius says, as he does that weird tongue thing that he does when he's excited or nervous, "Because I sure as Merlin didn't want to go about looking for him all night." I rolled my eyes. I'd been told Bartemius was impatient, and just liked to get to the pain, but he's barely shut up all night!

"Petrificus Totalus!" I muttered, pointing my wand at the Dark Lord's intended victim as the three of us darted into the alleyway. I wasn't told the victims name, but he seemed familiar.

"Alright, Jonathon, you know what we're here for." Rodolphus began immediately.

"I'm going to remove the curse, now, so you can talk to us. Don't try anything, or we'll just hurt you more." I said, just as it was scripted. I waved my wand to remove the curse, and the man jumped up.

_Dammit, why did he have to run? This is going to hurt him!_

"Crucio!" Bartemius screamed like a little boy whose mum had just presented him with ice cream.

The man fell. I smiled. Why am I smiling? I don't know. It felt…good…to watch that man in pain.

"Now, now, no need to run off," Rodolphus said sadistically, "as long as you cooperate, we won't hurt you."

"I'll never join you! NEVER!" the man screamed. I remember now, where I know him from. He was in Gryffindor when I was at school.

To my surprise, as well as everyone else's, I let out a high-pitched, laugh that was somewhere between maniacal and sadistic.

"Come now, Johnny boy, being a Death Eater is fun!" I screeched.

"Bellatrix? Bellatrix Black, is that you?" The man asked, whirling around to face us.

"Yes, deary, now come! The Dark Lord would very much like to have you."

"I've told you before; I will never be one of you! Not ever!"

"Crucio!" This time it was I who had said it. It felt good, watching the man twitch on the ground, beneath my power. I laughed. Barty laughed with me. That's when I realised I've… what was the saying… I've 'gone around the bend', 'lost my marbles', 'gone screwy' or whatever you want to call it; I've gone mental.

"We have orders, Jonathon, to kill you if you refuse again." Rodolphus says, and I want to be the one to do it.

"Then, once you're out of the way, we can go after that pretty little ex-wife of yours. Mrs. Thomas, wasn't it?" I said joyously. Rodolphus looked at me, and seemed rather impressed by my new-found insanity. I smiled.

"Crucio!" I screeched again, this time holding the curse for longer, watching the man twitch on the ground, writhing in pain.

This feels good. The raw power of it! I could torture for days, I know I could! But I shouldn't waste time. My Lord will give me plenty more living mounds of scum to torture, I'm sure. I laughed as I lifted the curse.

"Feel good, Johnny dear? Had enough yet? Are you ready to join My Lord now, or shall I continue?" I hoped he would refuse. I wanted so badly to watch him squirm in pain again.

"I…will…NEVER…join you." He gasped, trying to catch his breath, poor soul.

"Crucio!" I laughed.

"Enough, Bella." Rodolphus warned.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Bella." I growled through my teeth, turning on my companion.

"Calm down, Bellatrix." Barty soothed.

"Crucio!" I screamed as I noticed Johnny-boy trying to escape.

The man writhed again, and screamed. I lifted the curse.

"We'll ask you once more," Rodolphus told Jonathon, always the calm one of the group, "Will you join us in overpowering the wizarding and muggle worlds, or will you choose to die?"

"Any one muggle is worth 10 times all of His followers," He spat, "And I would rather die the most painful death than do harm to a good person."

"Have it your way!" I shrugged as I prepared to say the two words that I was taught never to even think, knowing I would enjoy it at least us much as everything I've just done.

**A/N: This was incredibly hard to write, and I don't think it's a very good portrayal of the workings of Bellatrix's mind, but I won't apologize for not being insane and sadistic.**

**Let me know what you think, if you feel so inclined.**

**I reply to all of my reviews, if you're signed in when you review, the reply will be directly to you, if not, the reply will go in the author's note at the start of the story! And I mean ALL of my reviews, whether they're good or bad.**

**Love,**

**J. R. Westmore**


End file.
